Santa Claus
Santa Claus was a Christmas icon act on Season 3 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Kris Kringle, Father Christmas, or simply Santa, is a legendary figure originating in Western Christian culture who is said to bring gifts to the homes of well-behaved ("good" or "nice") children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). The modern Santa Claus grew out of traditions surrounding the historical Saint Nicholas (a fourth-century Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra), the British figure of Father Christmas and the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas (himself also based on Saint Nicholas). Some maintain Santa Claus also absorbed elements of the Germanic god Wodan, who was associated with the pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. Santa Claus is generally depicted as a portly, joyous, white-bearded man—sometimes with spectacles—wearing a red coat with white fur collar and cuffs, white-fur-cuffed red trousers, a red hat with white fur and black leather belt and boots and who carries a bag full of gifts for children. This image became popular in the United States and Canada in the 19th century due to the significant influence of the 1823 poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" and of caricaturist and political cartoonist Thomas Nast. This image has been maintained and reinforced through song, radio, television, children's books, films, and advertising. Santa Claus is said to make lists of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behavior ("good" and "bad", or "naughty" and "nice") and to deliver presents, including toys, and candy to all of the well-behaved children in the world, and coal to all the misbehaved children, on the single night of Christmas Eve. He accomplishes this feat with the aid of his elves, who make the toys in his workshop at the North Pole, and his flying reindeer, who pull his sleigh. He is commonly portrayed as living at the North Pole, and often laughing in a way that sounds like "ho ho ho". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus Audition Santa Claus' audition in Episode 301 consisted of singing Meredith Wilson's "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas". JayDK, Smack, Pennies, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending Santa to the Judge Cuts. Danger even told Santa that he was considering using the Golden Buzzer for him. Judge Cuts Santa Claus' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 309 consisted of singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", as someone in a Rudolph costume joined him and danced on stage. JayDK, Smack, guest judge Cards, Foxy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Santa's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Santa Claus' Quarterfinals performance in Episode 314 consisted of singing a Motown version of "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" and pop-locking. JayDK, Smack, and Danger gave him standing ovations. Santa received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals, instead of The James Gang. Semifinals Santa Claus' Semifinals performance in Episode 315 consisted of singing "Jingle Bells" while children playing bells joined him on stage. Santa did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, eliminating him from the competition along with The Lasalle Brothers. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Male Singers Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 3 Novelty Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 3 Accepted Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 3 Quarterfinalists Category:Dancers Category:Season 3 Dancers Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 3 Semifinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:RI Guest Performers